


a quiet breeze

by selenenymph



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: 30 year old noctis, Astral! Prompto, M/M, Promptis - Freeform, idk if i’m proud of this, mention of Ardyn - Freeform, prompto based off sorumegane’s art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 03:15:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15597009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selenenymph/pseuds/selenenymph
Summary: after ardyn’s rule, noctis takes some time to recollect on his efforts on king. luckily, he has a little angel to help him realize what his efforts are for





	a quiet breeze

Noctis looked out at his kingdom from his balcony as he watched it all come together. It was not easy, rebuilding Insomnia with its miles of buildings that were destroyed from Ardyn’s usurp. Insomnia was Noctis’s kingdom and he had a duty to fulfill to bring it back to its righteous state. He smiled wearily, the hardships of his task having taken their tolls on the king, his stubble unshaven, his hair unkempt but he pressed on, for the people and for his love. A breeze quietly blew, blowing Noctis’s hair, as he looked happily to his side, seeing his ethereal blonde lover hover over the ground. Prompto’s smile spread across his face as he saw his beautiful lover and glided his way over.  
“Noctis, my love, I’ve missed you. You worried me with how distant you’ve been.”  
“I’m sorry, there’s just so much to accomplish.”  
“Ignis told me, Noct.” At the mention of the nickname, Noctis’s heart warmed. It had taken him months to get him to call him Noct as he thought he wasn’t “worthy of it.” As Prompto’s hand placed itself on Noctis’s stubble, it felt as if an angel was caressing him. He gazed at Prompto, fondness and love hazed in his eyes as he ran his fingers gently through Prompto’s sunshine mane.  
“Noct, you know we’re here for you, so don’t run yourself ragged over every nook and cranny. You are a fine king, and a quite handsome one at that.” Prompto quietly giggled as he felt Noctis press their foreheads together.  
“Handsome huh? Well I’d say I’m quite outmatched by you.” Noctis quietly laughed as he watched Prompto’s wings lower in embarrassment. The king and his angel slowly leaned in and connected their lips as they closed their eyes, and at that moment, Noctis almost wished he could savor this feeling for eternity.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you like it! it’s not one of my best and i’m kinda mad at myself for it. sorumegane13 gave them a bad ending and i was like NOOO.   
> follow me on tumblr @carisrose!


End file.
